An Immature Moment
by moonlightrurouni
Summary: There are several ways one could describe Ryugazaki Rei. Perfectionists, analytical, responsible, (excluding that one time at the relay preliminaries, but, details) and intelligent are only a few adjectives to describe his personality. Note however, that immature, is not one of them. Rarely do immature things happen when Rei is involved. Flamboyant moments, yes, but not immature on


**Weeeee, first Free! fanfic. This story is for my real life Nagisa :3**

**I think the fact that this is , everyone knows that we authors don't own anything aside from our OCs and plot...**

* * *

**An Immature Moment**

There are several ways one could describe Ryugazaki Rei. Perfectionists, analytical, responsible, (excluding that one time at the relay preliminaries, but, details) and intelligent are only a few adjectives to describe his personality. Note however, that immature, is not one of them. Rarely do immature things happen when Rei is involved. Flamboyant moments, yes, but not immature ones.

These traits make Rei quite the good student, despite all the extracurricular activities he participates in. However, today is Saturday, and with all of his homework done, he has time to simply relax and read a light novel he had recently bought. Lying down on his bed, he is able to tune out the rest of the world and read.

With a supernatural genre, and a main protagonist with red glasses like his, Rei can say he is thoroughly enjoying the story. To be honest, it's a slight surprise to him; typically, he enjoys non-fiction more, but it's an interesting read. About three fourths of the way through the book, his phone begins to vibrate.

Rolling onto his side to pick it up, he blinks as he reads the caller id. "Moshi moshi. Nagisa-kun." He says.

"Rei-chaan! What'ca doing?" His team mate asks happily. Even through the phone Rei can tell that the blonde is bursting with excitement about something or other. As a matter of fact, he'd bet a whole strawberry cake on the fact that he's bouncing around in excitement.

Placing a bookmark in between the appropriate pages, he sets his light novel down. Thanks to past experience-and common knowledge really-Rei knows that giving Nagisa his full attention is necessary. Standing up, he leans against his book case. "Nothing in particular. Why?"

There's faint snicker across the phone line, then a silence. Rei patiently waits for a response. After a few seconds of uncharacteristic silence, he begins to grow nervous. "Nagisa-kun…?"

"REEEEEEIII-CHAAAAN~!"

The teen in question almost drops his phone in shock as the unnaturally high pitched voice rings through the phone line. "Rei-chan? Reeeeeiii can you hear me? Sugoi, I sound so weird even to me." Nagisa says, slowing down his rate of speaking only momentarily. "So whatdya think Rei-chan? Ne, ne?"

Snapping out of his moment of speechlessness , Rei sweatdrops. "Eto, Nagisa-kun, do you have, a helium balloon with you by any chance?" He asks haltingly.

"Hai, haai, and I have one for you too!" says a high pitched voice behind him.

"Nani?!" Rei manages to look over his shoulder for a split second before someone pounces onto his back, shoving a bright blue balloon into his face. "N-nagisa-kun?! Wasn't I just-"

"I was outside! I wanted to surprise you, Rei-chan!" Nagisa puts a slightly deflated yellow balloon to his mouth and inhales deeply. "Did it work?" he asks, his voice even higher than before.

Dissolving into laughter, he jumps onto Rei's bed and holds the blue balloon out expectantly. "Okay, your turn."

Rei glares and opens his mouth to protest, but one look from Nagisa makes him snap his mouth shut. Another moment of him glaring, and Nagisa grinning, and he's snatching the balloon out of his hand, and hesitantly putting it to his mouth. Taking a relatively deep breath, Rei inhales the helium as Nagisa bounces on his bed eagerly.

"D-don't laugh," Rei says, but immediately claps his hands over his mouth as Nagisa's expectant look turns into one of utter joy and amusement. "Nagisa-kun-!" He yells in embarrassment, face reddening as the boy in question starts laughing his head off.

"Oh my kami, you're voice! Dying, holy, it's so high pitched, how much helium did you inhale!" Nagisa laughs, rolling around on Rei's bed. Clutching his stomach, he take in another breath of helium. "Yaay! Now we both sound like chipmunks!"

Rei sulks for a moment more, before bursting into laughter as well.

There are several ways one could describe Ryugazaki Rei. Perfectionists, analytical, responsible, (excluding that one time at the relay preliminaries, but, details) and intelligent are only a few adjectives to describe his personality. Note however, that immature, is not one of them. Rarely do immature things happen when Rei is involved. But sometimes-if the right person is around-will he ever act like it anyways.

* * *

**And now we wait with baited breath for season two...**

**Ja ne!  
-Moony**


End file.
